warzone_infinitefandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
There are many classes on Zeta, and for each one, there is a different role, specialty, ability, and how common they are. Soldier The first one is the Soldier. Soldiers are obviously very common, and they are for both assault and protection. The Soldier's specialty is that he/she has a vast arsenal. They can even order a drop pod for resupply, new munitions, more attachments, and tools. Mercenary The second one is the Mercenary. Mercenaries are a little less common than the Soldier. Mercenaries are usually called on when a nation's military needs help, like spearheading an assault or doing tasks a normal Soldier would not do. A Mercenary can do tasks in other countries or forbidden areas because they technically do not officially belong to a nation. They usually get paid for doing said tasks. Their specialty is their use of deadly force, and that increases their senses, and even numbs of the pain of being shot. They can also aquire the rare Aztec "hand cannon" revolver, which can be only bought or wielded by hunters and Mercenaries, for unknown reasons. Demolitions The third is Demolitions. Demolitions are just as common as Soldiers. They are usually called in for support, such as destroying bridges, enemy positions, buildings, clearing blockades, setting traps, or taking out enemy guns. They wear upgraded flak jackets with shock-resistant fabric and a comms headset with an extra layer of cloth to soften the sound of explosions. Demolition personnel carry a wide array of equipment with them at all times. All of that is their specialty. Their ability ''is that they can sense danger, and expert Demolitions can use fire and telekinesis. Engineer The fourth is Engineer. Engineers are less common than Demolitions. For every platoon, for example, there is only four Engineers. Engineers are called in to fix equipment, upgrade weapons, set traps, and call in drop pods with special gear and guns. They have the ability to weaponize electricity via their gauntlets. Sniper The fifth is Sniper. Still the same as, you know, regular snipers. However, their specialty is their keen sight, which in some instances allows them to see in the dark. They have the ability to remain silent while moving. Pyro The sixth is the Pyro. Pyros only come in for special purposes, like burning enemy positions, buildings, bridges, tanks, enemy supply, and enemy guns. They wear a special kind of suit, which has air conditioning, a safer version of asbestos, and filters for air. They carry flamethrowers, a grenade launcher with incendiary rounds, Incinerators, and an M4 with a flamethrower. They have the ability to weaponize fire. Medic The seventh is the Medic. Obviously, they bring medicine and other medical supplies to heal teammates. But they ''do carry this small band on their head that features a comtraption that has a pair of goggles, single eye glasses ( different from a monocle ) and a monocle that can zoom in. Medics are very swift and fast, making them hard to hit. For defense, they have an M16 with a drum magazine and a M1911. Their specialty is that they can bring an extensive kit and pack into the field. They have the ability to use "ghost decoys" to distract enemies. Infiltrator The Infiltrator is the eighth. Infiltators are extremely rare, as they work either alone or in a pair. They wear light fatigues, with light vests and all. They also have goggles and light boots. The light clothing is for stealth. They also have grappling hooks, a small crossbow, Nano Gloves, rope, and piano wire ( for assassination ). Their main weapon is the SOVZ- Infiltrator ( hence their name ) which features a scope and a suppressor, and a suppressed Beretta. The specialty they possess it that they can deploy in the mission area, do the mission without comprimising it, and get out quick.. They have the ability to use ice to freeze enemies. Prophet The Prophet is the ninth. Now, the class Prophet is extremely rare, since to become a Prophet you must make contact with one, and the actual Prophets don't appear very often. Anyway, human Prophets speak the voice of Lord Omicron. They can not be harmed by any weaponry, conventional or not. They possess many powers and abilities. They have telekinesis, ice, Inferno, Shock Storm, Temporary Time Control, Nano Swarm, Advanced Vision, Teleportation, and can summon Blood Hounds. They can also raise the dead as allies, send out sonic force fields, and control people. Knight The tenth is the Knight. Knights are common because they belong primarily to the Toxic Knights. They wear heavy armor and have intense training, can get into restricted areas, and have high honor. But one thing you didn't know : they can summon crows to attack hostiles. Alchemist The eleventh is Alchemist. Alchemists don't go into combat very often, so they are kind of rare, but more common than Prophets and Infiltrators. They can be identified by their long white robes, bird masks, and large satchels. Their satchel carries their spell recipes, tools, ingredients, books, and a medical kit. They have a vast range of spells that they create with the ingredients and recipes. Their ability is that they can use their magic for a large number of uses, like healing, combat, defense, and many more. Summoner Summoner is the twelfth. Summoners are more evil than the others, and are less common than Pyros. They can be identified by their long black robes, skull masks, and the flexible bronze gauntlets. They can levitate during combat. However, this is a bad thing. When a Summoner levitates, it most likely means he/she is going to summon something. When they do this, they will give off an ear-piercing screech like a banshee. After that, they use their ability. The ability they possess is obviously that they can summon numerous things, like Wolf Hounds, Blood Hounds, dead warriors, Nano Bugs, snakes, spiders, ants, locusts, Feral Creatures, and crows. Assassin The thirteenth is the Assassin. Assassins are extremely rare, as almost no one becomes an Assassin. Assassins mostly have hoods and masks, although some have gas masks. They have a vast arsenal, ranging from blades and arrows to guns. They have the ability to see through walls and teleport. Conjuror Conjuror is the fourteenth. Conjurors are very rare, for a good reason. People only become Conjurors through a cult ceremony. Conjurors are very agile, can climb on walls and ceilings, and can run extremely fast. They have the ability to bring up good and evil spirits. Senitel Senitel is the fifteenth. Senitels are common in the Fukara Desert. They take on the duty of protecting the inhabitants of the Desert, most commonly in Dervius and Fort Regan. They have a vast number of weapons. They also have a very high experience of parkour, making it easier for them to get from one place to the other, and great brute force. This allows them to kick through walls, doors, even rip off car doors with their hands. This is due to the overcharged gauntlets they possess. Senitels also have the ability to weaponize fire with their gauntlets.